Collection of Drabbles
by Drarryforeverandalways
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles I wrote whilst listening to the lyrical genius Ed Sheeran-some of the lyrics and ideas are incorporated into the stories- no copyright infringement intended! Enjoy:
1. Drunk

Bleary eyed and dizzy, Harry rose up out of bed.

Another lonely, drunken night had passed; another morning hung-over.

It had been a month since he and Draco had broken up, and he wasn't handling it well.

He was lonely, and getting drunk was his only way of feeling at least a little bit loved.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Yeah right, hasn't killed me, hasn't made me stronger at all! _

Harry thought bitterly.

It was like Draco had heated the house up with his love, and now he was gone it was permanently freezing.

_Why couldn't he just love me for who I was? _ _He knew I couldn't change; I respected __**him**__ for who__** he**_ _was._

And now he was all by himself, drinking his sorrows, the same lonely Harry he had been before Draco had warmed up his world; and the same lonely Harry he was now that Draco had blown away and left a cold breeze behind.


	2. Gold Rush

Another extremely late night's work in the Aurors Office, and Harry was desperately missing Draco.

_Stop it Harry, they told you when you joined that you would have to put your job in front of your personal life!_ He told himself, but he couldn't help it.

His job didn't hold him like Draco did.

Sometimes he just wished he could go home at a normal time, sit back and relax with Draco.

Reminisce about times they'd had when they were younger.

How they hadn't listened to grownups when they probably should've done.

How they were often so busy meddling and scheming that they didn't learn a thing!

Sometimes he wished for this so much that he almost quit his job.

But then he remembered how much being an Auror meant to him, and that Draco understood.

He was good at loving Draco, and he'd learned to love the way he wanted to be loved.

Their relationship was brilliant, and being busy meant the time they did spend together was more special.

No Harry didn't like working long hours and doing lots of overtime, but he loved being an Auror; and he did it for the love


	3. Cold Coffee

"Draco, you're like cold coffee in the morning; the perfect remedy."

Harry smiled, as Draco woke him up with the cool beverage; kissing him on the cheek.

Even after 3 years, Draco's skin against Harry's still made him shiver without warning.

"Stay with me forever?"

Harry asked, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow which Draco instantly mopped away.

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to, how would I fall asleep at night?"

Draco replied, smiling back.

Harry hated being ill.

But he loved the way Draco took care of him.


	4. Fall

**Warning: This one's fluffy! Fluff fluff fluff, don't like mushy stuff- don't read.**

As they lay in bed, Harry felt the urge to say it.

But he couldn't.

If Draco didn't feel the same way…it would just crush him.

"Draco…I think I'm drifting…"  
>Harry began.<p>

"I beg your pardon?"

Draco emerged from his pillows, confused.

"I'm…over the edge."

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

Draco questioned again, lightly amused. Harry always had a way of saying things.

"I'm…I'm falling for you Draco. If I fall for you….will you fall too?"

It was Harry's turn to ask the question, and he could barely get the words out.

"Harry, I already have."

Draco replied.

Harry's heart leaped.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry inquired, feeling stupid for getting all worked up about it.

"I was afraid…I didn't think you would feel the same so quickly. I guess we're two of a mind."

Draco said, his cheeks blushing a subtle, beautiful blossom pink, contrasting perfectly with his white blond hair.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you Draco."

"Me neither Harry; I never will."


	5. Grade 8

When people told Harry that he looked happy with Draco, he told them this was a severe understatement.

He couldn't explain how Draco made him feel. Hell-he couldn't understand it!

How one person could just love him so…perfectly! 

Draco was strumming on his heart strings like a grade 8 guitarist; no one had made him feel this way before.

Harry was strong minded, but passionate.

It took a lot to mentally bring him to his knees, but once Draco had found his way into Harry's heart, he'd crumbled.

He just couldn't keep it bottled up, Draco held Harry's heart in his hands and Harry wanted the world to know.


End file.
